Guardians: Serena The Time Oracle
by Darelle The Author
Summary: Serena is a time oracle, fixing mistakes in the timestream where ever they may arise, the only problem: she not very good at her job. First, Serena meets Squall and the gang of Final Fantasy VIII during the Lunatic Pandora situation!
1. Chapter 1: Blindsided

Serena The Time Oracle:

Chapter 1:

Blindsided

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Qustis Trepe, Matron, or any other likenesses to the game. I _DO _own Serena Harvey, Mikell Harvey, and the Guardians.**

*********

A calming breeze blew over The Great Plains of Centra. The gust blew past the deadly Malboro and the violent Mesmerize. It blew past the Sorceress Memorial Building. It rushed past the technologically-advanced monolith that is the city of Centra itself. The blast of wind rushed over the ocean near the city where it died. For a moment there peace, silence and stillness about the air. After three seconds, however, a blue ball of electricity formed in the sky about ten feet above the ocean and a young girl with tan skin, brownish-black hair which was styled into a pair of "rabbit-ear" pigtails, and green eyes emerged from the ball She wore a decorative green shirt with white khaki pants and a pair of brown and green tennis shoes.

"Ok, I'm-FAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!! The young girl flailed her limbs while she plummeted, screaming all the way to the water, which she met with a crushing SPLASH! The girl surfaced with a coughing sputter, "Very funny, you jerk-off watch!" She stared at her the watch, bound to her right wrist, with great dislike. The watch-face simply displayed the time of day. She sighed as she swam to the nearest thing she could see, A giant cliff face. The girl climbed out of the water and onto land, she stared at the cliff wall, "That's weird, Centra should be around here somewhere…did the watch make a mistake, or maybe I had the wrong coordinates and the Lunatic-whatever was already activated…" The girl stared at the wall a little longer before deciding to climb it. She stuck her left hand out, only to fall through what she though was solid rock, hitting the ground with a dull THUD.

For a second she just laid there, face down, "Somebody up there hates me…" The girl sighed as she stood once again, "Time oracle indeed! This is the _worst job_ in the world! The _worst! _I'm a 13 year old girl, what do I care if history's not as it should be…If these special forces," the girl glanced at the face of her watch, "SEED, or whatever can't handle a _sorceress_ then I dunno what makes the Guardian Corps think that I can…" _I'm just a kid with no powers…not very useful for fighting witches or whatever it is._

The girl looked back at the cliff face that she thought was solid, to realize that it was a one-way hologram that surrounded most of the island so it would be made to look like a mountain. She could see outside but anyone looking in from the other side could not see anything on the inside, "What's the point of _that! _Apparently these people haven't heard of 'tourist revenue.' Oh well…"

The girl walked across the flat landscape, making her way to the huge city. She walked for a quarter of a mile until she was stopped by a strange noise behind her which sounded like a mixture of a monkey and a whip. She turned around to face a Malboro.

"What is this thing…some kinda mutant cabbage?" She muttered under her breath. The beast did resemble a giant cabbage monster, a huge green, circular body which seemed to also serve as it's head because it's mouth was in the center of it and it's had no visible eyes, at least as far as the girl could see. Where it differed from cabbage was the tentacles that grew from the edges of it body and, of course, the mouth which was filled with two rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Could you please move, pleeeeease?" The girl spoke as sweetly as she could to persuade the monster to leave. The creature exposed it's horribly ill-placed teeth with a wicked smile and responded with a yawn that produced green gas.

For a second the girl stood still, confused until the fumes finally caught up to her. Dizziness, and pain filled her head, strange colors floated in her vision. As one hand flew to her mouth and the other to her stomach to avoid vomiting out her lunch she shouted, "Oh…URP…HOLY CRAPOLA…what is this mist!?"

She sank to her knees and finally vomited all over the creature's lower half. Her body felt numb and she couldn't stand no matter how much she struggled. Her eyelids became heavy and she could only look up to see the monster who would be her executioner. The Malboro advanced on her with a malicious air about itself.

_Well...I guess this is it...I'm about to die, by this thing...I never even started my mission..._Then something sparked inside of her. The voices of those at her funeral, talking about her as the pleased, just stating things about her as though they were fact. _Is this it, all that Mikell's daughter had? I thought that she would at least be killed by a worthwhile enemy, I guess it's too much to expect from her considering how her father died, a shame really._

She felt a flicker in the center of her belly. Her determination began to grow _...No...I can't die like this...I won't let this thing kill me...I...WILL...LIVE!_ As these word passed through her head the Malboro collapsed backward and sent a puff of green gas skyward before dying.

A man carrying a large handgun stood over the girl. He wore a cowboy hat over his brown hair, which was fashioned into a ponytail. He had brown eyes that shared the color of milk chocolate. He wore a brown overcoat with a blue vest, a pair of brown khaki pants and black boots. "Are you alright," he asked her with the sweetest of tones. She nodded as much as her petrified body would allow.

Her widened green eyes stared up at the sky unblinkingly, "Just seen a ghost?" He joked with her to keep the mood light even though she couldn't respond (although if she could she wouldn't anyway.) She groaned painfully to indicate that she was listening (because she wished that he would not make anymore lame jokes.)

"Hey Irvine, how is she?" An impatient sounding young man called from somewhere outside of the girl's field of vision.

"She's fine...I think..." The cowboy yelled back. _Irvine the cowboy...eh, nope, doesn't have a good ring to it..._

"Whaddya mean you 'think?' Is she OK or what?" The slightly irritated young man now stood over her as well, he had blond hair which was gelled into spikes at the front of his head. He had baby blue eyes and black snake-like tattoo on the left side of his face just above his eye.

Only one thought passed through her mind as she saw the young man, _...weirdo...he looks like a comic book character..._

The blond guy sighed as he turned to his friend, "Man, we do not have time for this, Matron needs to get to safety and we need to try and stop the Lunatic Pandora!"

The girl's eyes widened and she grunted out frantically. _I NEED TO GET TO THE LUNATIC PANDORA! _She thought. _I need to see SEED's leader, _She thrashed her body in all directions known to man, but it was useless, her body functions had given up. _GRRRRR, COME ON BODY! Work with me here! _She still tried with all of her will to move, only rolling onto her stomach.

"Pretty lively kid, isn't she Zell?" Irvine asked his friend with a slightly mocking tone. "Kinda reminds me of someone..."

Zell turned away from Irvine, "Whatever."

"What are you two doing!? She needs medical attention!" A commanding young woman's voice spoke next, and because she was face-down, the paralyzed female couldn't even see who was speaking up for her well-being.

"I'm gonna give her a remedy, chill out Quistis." Irvine became defensive.

"Well if you two weren't goofing off Matron would probably be in Centra by now...This girl needs a remedy now."

The girl felt a cool sensation in the center of her spine. It spread through the rest of her body and she began to relax. Just when she thought she would be fine, a pain shot through her stomach and forehead. The girl's body convulsed violently, throwing her pigtails all over the place as her head whipped back and forth as though someone was yanking her head in all manner of directions.

"OH MY-" Quistis exclaimed. WHACK! This would be the last thing our paralyzed heroine would hear before her head smacked into the rocky landscape and she promptly blacked out.

*********

_**Ok I cannot believe that this took up so much time but if anybody likes this weird story tell me so, but if not, I PROMISE it'll get better in the next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ties to a Dark Past

Serena The Time Oracle:

Chapter 2:

Ties to a Dark Past

_Author's notes: First, I'd like to apologize for my erroneous storytelling, the place I was describing in the first chapter was __Estar not __Centra...sorry :) And thanks to everyone who read, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!_

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Final Fantasy 8. I _DO _own Serena Harvey, Mikell Harvey, and the "Licorice Man."**

*******  
**

"_I'm gonna give her a remedy, chill out Quistis." Irvine became defensive._

"_Well if you two weren't goofing off Matron would probably be in Centra _(supposed to be Estar)_ by now...This girl needs a remedy now."_

_The girl felt a cool sensation in the center of her spine. It spread through the rest of her body and she began to relax. Just when she thought she would be fine, a pain shot through her stomach and forehead. The girl's body convulsed violently, throwing her pigtails all over the place as her head whipped back and forth as though someone was yanking her head in all manner of directions._

"_OH MY-" Quistis exclaimed. WHACK! This would be the last thing our paralyzed heroine would hear before her head smacked into the rocky landscape and she promptly blacked out._

*********

A voice called out from the darkness, "Serena, Ser-re-na...where are you honey?" Her father's voice called out to her, calling so sweetly.

"I'm right here, dad." She called, but no sooner than when she uttered these words did she realize, Something's_ wrong..._Someone was fighting, but she couldn't tell where is was or even where she was. She tried to see through the darkness but no matter where she turned her eyes there was a thick wall of the darkest shadows Serena had ever seen.

The darkness finally broke when someone screamed in the purest agony Serena had ever heard. Bloody light poured into the tear in the darkness, she blinked and as her eyes adjusted to the light she realized that she sat in her old living room, five years prior. The drywall was decorated different shades of blood, some of which belonged to her. She trembled while she sat on the living room floor and wept. Her "rabbit-ear" pigtails drooped, and her overalls were completely splattered with blood. Her eyes were squeezed shut with anger and fear. She heard the bedroom door swing open, her eyes opened at once and she froze, too horrified to move.

_No...no...i-it couldn't be...it just couldn't be..._But it seemed that her darkest fears were realized when she saw a man with licorice colored skin and eyes with the same impenetrable darkness contained within them, emerge from the hallway. Serena just screamed while the man released, a high pitched cackle as he slowly edged his way toward her. "Time to die, little time oracle." His voice was calm but it trembled with an underlying insanity.

She tried to run under to the kitchen but tripped over the coffee table in the living room. She hit the carpet with a painful DOOF!

"Owie...that hurt." As Serena picked herself up she felt fingers clamp down on her head. The sharp needles grasping at her skull were slowly digging onto her skin. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! LET GO!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"...No..." The man breathed wickedly. Squeezing even tighter the man continued to talk, "You don't even know why you are going to die today, do you?" Serena just sobbed quietly. "Shut up!" The man spat while he compacted the girl's head further.

She moved forward as the man began to walk, he was heading for the bedroom door. As she was carried through the door she saw a bloody mess all over the walls, there were flesh colored bits everywhere, and the red fluid covered the window. In the middle of this death art she had seen it, the bloody centerpiece, Mikell Harvey, her father. His left arm was missing, his midriff was almost completely torn out, his face was a bloody mess, his right eye looked to be gouged out of it's socket. Serena stared at her father, completely petrified. "...Dad," she whispered, "...D-d-daddy..."

"Call all ya want, he won't answer ya. Your father has 'checked out,' as we say in this business." The man spoke with the same calm, barely sane voice but he spoke with the experience of someone who had done this before.

Serena was reduced to a sobbing mass. "Y-Y-Y-YOU K-K-K-K-KILLED MY D-D-DAD!"

"SHUT UP!" The man's calm, almost sane voice was replaced by a shout of psycho rage as he threw Serena at the wall. She hit the drywall with the force of a charging buffalo and almost flew through it. Her small frame hit the ground and didn't move.

She was unable to move, her fear, coupled with her physical, emotional, and psychological pain prevented her from thinking straight. _Dad'll get back up...and then he's gonna show him..._

Even while she was being beat to a bloody pulp she didn't even bother to defend herself, she just stared blankly into space, the blows seemed to have no effect on her at all.

The man was slowly slipping into angry, manic, dementia. Punching and kicking her, hitting every part of her he could reach and finding that she was not reacting to any of it at all.

_Dad, what's taking so long...? _CRACK! Serena had taken a right kick to the ribs, and something had definitely been broken, but still she stood on both feet, she didn't even flinch.

"GRRRRR...WHAT...DOES...IT...TAKE...TO...BREAK...YOU!?" The man kicked in her left ribs and he shouted with insane fury with each kick.

Once again Serena did nothing, just staring off into space, _Dad...what's taking so long...?_ "Daddy...please help me..." With those words Mikell's left eye snapped open and he was on his feet in half of an eye-blink. He grabbed at licorice man's arm.

"Don't," his voice was deep but ragged and raspy. "touch my baby, _ever_ again...!" The blood skinned man was completely caught off guard and Mikell slashed his right hand down the man's body and for a second there was silence. Then, the man screamed in the same pure agony that Serena had heard earlier. The man was split in half, the cut was so clean that there was not even any bloodspray.

Upon seeing her father, Serena tried to run to him but on her first step she collapsed on to the carpet.

"Guess we're both washed up, huh Serena?" Mikell allowed himself a raspy laugh.

"Daddy, will you be ok?" Serena couldn't think about anything else, not even her broken bones.

Mikell coughed violently before speaking, "...Baby, everything has to die sometime...it's the way life is..."

Serena began to sob uncontrollably, "SNIFF, but daddy, you can't die, SNIFF, you're my daddy...no..."

Mikell didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say to her, he was about to take away the only parent she'd ever known. _I'm so selfish...what's she gonna do now, how's she gonna live? No food. No house. No parents. Nothing but pain...all that I could leave you with...I'm so sorry Serena...my little baby...but at least she'll live..._

"I'm so sorry Serena..." Mikell repeated.

"Daddy, please don't die...I-I'll help you...I'll call the doctor..." Serena rose to her knees ignoring the stabs of pain in her left ribs whenever she moved. Beaten and bloody she moved to the phone but slipped and almost fell down but, Mikell caught her.

"Serena, I'll miss you, but I know you'll grow up and be a great person. Don't lose that special light you have, it makes me proud to have you as a daughter," Mikell coughed once again. He picked Serena up and cradled her in his arms.

She could fully see his battle-ravaged face, his right eye was now a bloody socket, the claw wounds on his face cried bloody tears, his mouth was a fountain of blood that didn't look to be healing anytime soon.

As Serena looked at his face she didn't even flinch. "Daddy, I'm sorry..."

Mikell's destroyed features now looked puzzled, "Why are _you _sorry?"

Serena's eyes turned to the floor, "...I know he was here for me..."

"Baby, what are you-?"

"...If you hadn't fought him...he would've killed me and then you'd still be ok..."

Mikell hugged her tighter at those words, "Serena, I had to protect you...I couldn't lose you again..."

Serena's huge green eyes turned to her father. "Again?"

Mikell sighed, "Baby, you died once..."

Serena got over excited and shouted, "I DID!?" She clapped her hands over her mouth, "Oops, I mean, I did?"

"Yes you did, but I've managed to turn back time and save you this time..."

Serena's head was swimming with questions for her father but before she could ask anything, she fainted.

*********

Serena's emerald green eyes flew open as she sat up, her pigtails flying behind her like two tails. She was breathing hard, trying to focus her eyes. Her bed was comfortable, it felt as though she were on a cloud, or at least, what she thought clouds would feel like.

She looked around to find herself in an all white room, with white tiles and a white television. She looked over to the window to see a violent shade of white sunlight penetrating through. "Don't tell me I'm dead..." Serena groaned.

She jumped when a cool female's voice spoke to her from seemingly everywhere, "Serena Harvey, would you like to see your current party?"

Serena shook a little, "W-who's there?"

"I am the Computer Assistant to Patients or CAP."

"Ok, CAP, where am I?" Serena looked all around and she realized that she was in-

"You are in Estar Hospital, in room 7-A."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are also under arrest for the involvement in the resurrection of the Lunatic Pandora." The computer said indifferently.

*********

_**Ok people, and sorry about the "Centra-is-actually-supposed-to-be-Estar" thing, the second chapter is done. Third chapter comin' at ya soon. Review if ya want, remember if I get reviews then I can change what you think sucks!!! Isn't that awesome!? Once again, thanks to all who read YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Urination of Fear

_Serena The Time Oracle:_

_Chapter 3:_

_A Urination of Fear_

_**Author's note: Ok people, this is Guardian Unknown but now I have a different name...cause i forgot my original password and had to make another account...sorry, and enjoy, the "first" third chapter of the story.**_

_*******  
**_

_Serena's emerald green eyes flew open as she sat up, her pigtails flying behind her like two tails. She was breathing hard, trying to focus her eyes. Her bed was comfortable, it felt as though she were on a cloud, or at least, what she thought clouds would feel like._

_She looked around to find herself in an all white room, with white tiles and a white television. She looked over to the window to see a violent shade of white sunlight penetrating through. "Don't tell me I'm dead..." Serena groaned._

_She jumped when a cool female's voice spoke to her from seemingly everywhere, "Serena Harvey, would you like to see your current party?"_

_Serena shook a little, "W-who's there?"_

"_I am the Computer Assistant to Patients or CAP."_

"_Ok, CAP, where am I?" Serena looked all around and she realized that she was in-_

"_You are in Estar Hospital, in room 7-A."_

_Serena breathed a sigh of relief._

"_You are also under arrest for the involvement in the resurrection of the Lunatic Pandora." The computer said indifferently._

*********

"WHAT!" Serena couldn't avoid shouting.

"Serena Harvey, you are under arrest for the involvement of Lunatic Pandora's resurrection and restoration." The computer spoke with a mechanically cold voice.

Serena grabbed the pillow she was propped upon and screamed into it with feral rage. When she was finally satisfied she removed the pillow and took a deep breath, "Ok, now _when _did I restore the Lunatic Pandora?"

"You announced it yourself over the radio, just twelve days ago." The computer announced in the same frozen tone.

Serena's head was pounding with questions, but she just couldn't decide which to ask next, "...ok, how long have I been out?"

"You have been comatose for three days."

Serena buried her face in her hands, "Who brought me here?"

"The party of Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, and Edea Kramer." Serena recognized three of the four identities; Irvine, the cowboy who made lame jokes; Zell, the impatient comic-book hero; and Quistis, the slightly bossy, yet slightly useful one. Serena bitterly recalled the incident that took place three days ago. She shook in seething anger. _Some "remedy" that turned out to be! I ended up being in a coma instead! But at least I didn't..._The visage of the Malboro slowly creeping near her flashed into her head. The monster's enormous shadow buried her minuscule silhouette, destroying it. "AHHH!!!" She shouted. Shaking, Serena realized that she actually owed her life to those four.

"Please don't shout." The voice scolded her. Serena responded with an angry grunt. "You seem upset, would you like me to call your party now?" Serena started to doubt whether she wanted to call her "party" or not. _What if they think that I really was involved with the Lunatic Pandora, what then? _She didn't even want to speculate.

"...Ok...call them in, please." She realized that her voice was trembling when she spoke. Her bladder suddenly felt so much fuller after she realized this. _I REALLY gotta pee..._

After a wait that seemed to, at least to Serena, take ten years, the party of four entered the room with an expression of distrust on three of their four faces. She recognized the first two as Zell and Irvine. The third per had to be Quistis, who she would be seeing for the first time. A beautiful young woman, dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a maroon zip-up shirt, which exposed her bellybutton because the bottom was not zipped. She had a long maroon skirt with black boots on. Her hair was worn into a ponytail. The fourth, Edea Kramer, was a new face. She wore a long, flowing black dress, with a black fur trim. The dress also slipped over her hands and caused her fingers to resemble claws. On her back she wore, what resembled a white cape, but the top of the cape was connected to a huge metal structure that looked like half of a sun depiction. On her head she had what looked like a shell on the left side of her head with three horns protruding from it.

_She looks like a witch...Serena thought. The purple lipstick and pale skin added to her belief._

Serena gulped as she viewed their solemn expressions, _They look MAD...I probably should go to the restroom._

"Uh...hey guys...what's up?" She tried to hide her fear with a weak smile.

Zell spoke first, "What's this I hear about you digging up the Lunatic Pandora and stirrin' up trouble?" The anger in his voice was prevalently directed at her.

"Zell, calm down. I'm sure that's there's a perfectly valid explanation," Quistis threw Serena a sidelong glance, "At any rate she still looks tired from her little 'adventure,' she needs to sleep..."

Serena didn't like that tone that Quistis was taking, "What are you guys gonna do...?"

Irvine spoke quickly, "We have to turn you over to Estar's police department."

Serena felt her bladder control loosen and quickly stiffened her muscles. "But...but...you guys don't believe that I was involved in the Lunatic Pandora stuff, do you?"

A hush fell over the room, signaling the answer to her question until the silence was broken. Irvine brightly spoke up once more, "I, for one, don't think she did it, she couldn't even kill a Malboro."

"Hmmm...you do have a point..." Zell agreed.

Serena's temper began to flair, "Hey, that's not funny!" She stood up in her bed.

"What are you doing, child?" The fourth person, Edea Kramer, finally spoke, with a calming mother's voice.

"I'm leaving, I have a job to do, I have to find the leader of SEED." Serena began to move toward the door, but Zell blocked her progress. "Move!"

Zell narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me what to do..." His voice was low and threatening. Serena, however, was not intimidated, she shoved him out of her way and made her way to the door. Zell grabbed her right wrist and pulled her back. "Where are you going?"

"_THAT'S__ NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"_ Serena was quickly losing her temper with him, realizing that in a fight with him she'd probably be knocked out before she knew it and didn't care.

"Calm down Serena." Quistis spoke in a hushed but brisk voice.

Serena couldn't believe this, she was still messing up the mission, _Almost killed by a giant head of cabbage AND under arrest. I DEFINITELY suck at being a Time Oracle..._She tried to yank her wrist out of Zell's hand but he held it firmly in a crushing grip. "I guess there's no other way..." She sighed.

"No other way, what-" SMACK! Serena had elbowed him hard in the face with her left elbow.

"FRIGGIN' HELL!" Zell covered his face with his hands, blood was slipping through his fingers.

Serena heard a whip-snap, and the loading of a gun, and realized that her bladder couldn't handle much more, she would be going soon, toilet or no toilet. She noticed a book on the table next to her, fairly thick, well worn..._I could probably..._She quickly snatched the book from the table and, with just a draw of breath turned on her heel and threw it with all of her strength, smashing it into Irvine's face. The cowboy was knocked to the floor by the projectile's momentum, where he lie unconscious. _Ok...the gun's out, for now..._She stared at the chain whip the blond held in her hands. _Now...what do I do about her...?_

"Ok, I had decided to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I guess you have shown us your true colors." Quistis whirled the whip over her head as she spoke. Serena felt her stomach drop at those words, _She actually believed me...maybe I made a mistake..._

Serena sighed, "No big surprise there..." _No use in dwelling on it now..._She had to dive to her left to avoid a whip attack from the angry Quistis. As she rose to her feet a spike of ice flew by her ear, nearly cleaving her head in two. _Yipe, that almost killed me!_

The sorceress prepared to fire another ice bolt at Serena, but was hit in the face by a pillow. _I'm running out of weapons, fighting a losing battle...CRAP! _She was getting frustrated, fighting two opponents at once was-WHAM! Serena felt a fist slam into the side of her head. "OWWWW!" Stumbling around, Serena struggled to find her attacker, but her vision was spinning. CRACK! Quistis' whip snapped upon her forehead, casting a whole symphony of dancing lights in front of her eyes. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...that really hurt..."

"Oh and you elbowing me in the face is supposed to feel like heaven, right!?" Zell sounded pissed. He grabbed Serena by her robe and dragged her across the floor.

"GRRRR, LET GO! PUT ME DOWN!" Serena struggled and thrashed, finally working herself free from Zell's grip. She turned and faced her opponents, The sorceress, the fighter, and the whip-wielder had her outnumbered, out-gunned, and out-classed. _GRRRR! I'm about to pee my pants AND get my butt kicked and probably carted off to jail...WORST DAY EVE-" _BLAMM! Irvine fired his Exeter into the air behind Serena. She felt her abdomen give and a chill run down her spine and then, a warm fluid run down her leg. _Oh no..._she thought grimly.

The group just stared at her for a moment, until Zell broke the silence, "...D...did you just pee your...?"

Serena just stood there like a deer in the headlights, then she shook like a leaf. _So embarrassing..._

"So...am I gonna need to bring her diapers...?" Irvine asked uncertainly. Quistis shook her head slowly.

Serena finally felt her bladder empty, but did not move one muscle. She couldn't move but realized that this was her best chance. _Ok, while they're disgusted and off guard._ She ran at full speed and shoved her opposition out of the way and she speed down the hall and around the corner, a trial of clear liquid splashing behind her.

Back in the hospital room, nobody moved. "Ok, what the _hell _just happened...!?" Zell was completely dumbfounded.

"I dunno Zell, I don't know..." Irvine answered quietly, and then he burst into loud laughter.

*********

_**I know, I know, I'm a sick little weirdo but I thought it would be funny if she peed her pants, I guess it shows that she's just a normal kid (a little on the chickenhearted side, I'll admit...) So that wraps up chapter 3, and I'm sorry that all of you have to read it like this but i had to get a new account, I'm REALLY SORRY!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Mirror Images and Spy Games

Serena The Time Oracle:

Chapter 4:

Mirror Images and Spy Games

**Author's note: I DO NOT own anything that Square/Squaresoft has created.**

*******  
**

"_GRRRR, LET GO! PUT ME DOWN!" Serena struggled and thrashed, finally working herself free from Zell's grip. She turned and faced her opponents, The sorceress, the fighter, and the whip-wielder had her outnumbered, out-gunned, and out-classed. GRRRR! I'm about to pee my pants AND get my butt kicked and probably carted off to jail...WORST DAY EVE- BLAMM! Irvine fired his Exeter into the air behind Serena. She felt her abdomen give and a chill run down her spine and then, a warm fluid run down her leg. Oh no...she thought grimly._

_The group just stared at her for a moment, until Zell broke the silence, "...D...did you just pee your...?"_

_Serena just stood there like a deer in the headlights, then she shook like a leaf. So embarrassing..._

"_So...am I gonna need to bring her diapers...?" Irvine asked uncertainly. Quistis shook her head slowly._

_Serena finally felt her bladder empty, but did not move one muscle. She couldn't move but realized that this was her best chance. Ok, while they're disgusted and off guard. She ran at full speed and shoved her opposition out of the way and she speed down the hall and around the corner, a trial of clear liquid splashing behind her._

_Back in the hospital room, nobody moved. "Ok, what the hell just happened...!?" Zell was completely dumbfounded._

"_I dunno Zell, I don't know..." Irvine answered quietly, and then he burst into loud laughter._

*********

Serena ran until her legs ached and she could feel the tendons give. Sprawling onto the blue panel that lined the streets of the city, she rasped out stifled gasps of air. Her heart and lungs worked so fast, Serena thought that they would suffer from overexertion and fail. _And that would be the end of me..._She laid in a pool of her own sweat, and, possibly, other secretions.

She remembered how she had been scared by the gunshot, and accidentally wet her pants, which were actually bothering her. Looking down at her legs, she sighed. Just a hospital gown and her underwear, generally she would be going out of her mind but she was too tired; although her underwear, which was really bothering her, was still damp.

"And a stupid gunshot blast was all it took to make me pee my pants? I'm not cut out for this." _Wonder what dad would say if he were here, he'd probably tell me not to worry and that "it would be ok..." I sure do miss him..._

Serena sighed and stared at the sky and sighed, looking for the leader of SEED would be harder than ever now that she was a "hardened criminal." Suddenly, Serena's eyes widened, who _was_ really impersonating her and why. She couldn't think of any enemies she may have had, or at least not any with the power to travel through time or shapeshift, W_ho is it? Who would want to frame me?_

In the next split-second, her answer hit her; a girl who looked exactly like her came careening down the road of computerized panels and crashed into Serena, sprawling them both on the ground.

Serena jumped up, annoyed, "Hey, what's the big idea, runnin' into me!?"

The girl stood in front of Serena, her green eyes alight not with apology but with dark mischief.

Serena raised an eyebrow with a skeptical eye, "Why are looking at me like that...?"

In a flash, the girl reached into the pocket of Serena's robe and pulled out a tattered and brown square about an inch-and-a-half long.

"Hey, gimme back my wallet, that's not your's!"

Serena's double smiled evilly, "It's mine now, loser! Wanna do somethin' about it?" The girl taunted.

Serena's hand tightened into a fist and she swung at the girl with all her might. The girl simply stepped to the side and lazily pulled on a string at the back of Serena's robe.

Serena suddenly felt a breeze on her front and looked down only to find that her robe was gone and, save for her underwear and socks, she was naked. She couldn't move, she was too embarrassed to move.

The girl shoved her over and laughed, "I can't believe that people actually mistook _you_ for _me. _I used to be amused but now I'm just just annoyed, this is an insult!"

Serena shook with rage, while she sat on her knees and stared down at the blue panel_...an...INSULT!? _"HOW DARE YOU!? YOU STOLE MY IDENTITY, MY WALLET, _AND_ MY CLOTHES AND _I'M_ THE INSULT!?" Serena's hate began to build out of her control, though the thought had never so much as crossed her mind before, Serena wished to kill the girl that stood before her, this girl who resembled her so much, right down to the same green eyes.

The girl sneered, "Some time oracle: No wallet, no clothes, no skills, the only thing you have going for you is that your dad's famous at doing a job that you completely _**suck **_at!"

Shaking even more violently as she rose to she feet, Serena resigned herself to the truth: this girl was right, every word she had said to her was true, and it burnt Serena to her core. Warm, heavy tears slid down her cheeks, the truth really did hurt. Feeling sick, Serena thought she would throw up. She chocked on the tears and sobs that she tried desperately to hold back.

Serena's double flew into an enraged rant, "ARE YOU _CRYING!?_ YOU ARE _**SO PATHETIC! **_I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, THE SORCERCESS DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING, ALLOWING YOU TO LIVE! IT SHOULD ME, I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO DO IT," The girl dropped her voice to an angry growl, "this job is too important to leave to someone like her...why not me...? ...Why her...?"

Serena tried to to stifle her crying but simply sank to the floor again, flashes of her father flashing through her head again..._It's ok baby, I believe in you, 'Rena..._At that point Serena began to wail as though in pain, she couldn't stop it, it felt like someone was jabbing hot pokers of metal through her entire body. Suddenly, Serena felt a hard impact strike her in the ribs, forcing her to roll over in pain. She was suddenly staring at the bright blue sky and wished that was a bird, _I wanna fly away from here..._

"So now you not even gonna _try_ to fight back!? That's not fun, I might accidentally kill you..." A note of longing was mingled in with the girl's already vicious tone. "Fine, then I'm not going to play with you anymore, I'm leaving." Her voice was whiny as she seemed to simply disappear into thin air, Serena's robe with it.

Serena was finally to get her tears under control long enough to stand and look around, thankfully there was nobody walking the streets.

Serena walked over to a ledge on the road and saw a network of shops below in an equally empty sector of the city.

Serena crawled over to the ledge and looked over the side, giant pipes held the structure together. Serena took a deep breath, _I can't believe I'm doin' this..._She lowered herself down whilst she gripped the edge of the road.

Swinging once, twice, three times she flew through the air and flung her arms and legs around the giant metal column. Her flesh crawled as the icy metal made contact with it. _Cold...SOOO cold..._

Cold displeasure aside, Serena felt just like a secret agent while sliding town the pole, landing in the darkness of the shadows. A book store and weapon store divided her and the clothes store. A few trashcans and plant vases were in the street, they weren't much, but they were big enough to hide her.

She stole another breath and leaped from the darkness behind the first trashcan that could hide her.

She rolled behind another trashcan and then a giant urn. One last can, and she would be there. Her heart beat fast behind her ribcage.

She hopped from the vase to the store's east side, edging to the front slowly.

Peering from around the corner she saw that nobody was coming and no one was managing the store at the time.

She hopped from around the corner and flung herself through the front doors, into the store. Staring around, Serena saw a huge selection of clothes. _Crap, so many clothes, this may take a while..._

Serena was searching up and down the deserted isles and came across the underwear section and a dressing room. Her heart gave a leap. _Sweet, sweet salvation!_

Snatching underwear in her size she entered the dressing room and emerged three minutes later feeling much more dry than before. She sighed happily and continued on the search for more clothes. After selecting and then rejecting twelve outfits, Serena finally decided on a generic blue shirt that was the same shade as the street and most of the buildings. Along with a pair of jeans that shared the same hue. The tennis shoes she selected were an accidental gem, she realized as soon as she picked picked them up, their colors could change at her will. _These...are the greatest shoes...ever created..._

Finally, she popped a white cap on her head and a pair of shades on her face and she made her way to the door. Her heart started to pound again, _Almost done, Secret Agent Serena._

As she crossed the threshold, however, a blaring klaxon alarm went off throughout every shop in the district. "CRAP!" Serena couldn't keep from shouting as she broke into a run.

Shooting out of the store, she flew back into the shadows before anybody showed up. Seven people ran past her hiding place and she might as well had been invisible, nobody even noticed her.

Serena's heart was thumping even faster as an eighth ran past her. _Ok, now that I've got some clothes, it's time for the REAL mission. ...And when I find her...That girl is goin' down..._

*** * * * * **

**Ok, this is where I relax for now. This chapter is kinda sucky, in my opinion, but it was fun to write lol. Serena's really coming into her own person, I think. THANX FOR READING YA'LL, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plot Gets a Lil' Stranger

Serena The Time Oracle:

Chapter 5:

The Plot Gets Stranger

**Author's note: I DO NOT own anything Square/Squaresoft has created and I DO NOT own anything created by Daisuke Ishiwatari or by Arc System Works. Also, I DO NOT own Blinx: The Time Sweeper or anything created by Artoon. I DO OWN Serena Harvey and her double. Ok, let's get this show on the road!**

*******  
**

Blinx yawned as rolled over in his bed waking from the most restless sleep he'd ever had. The was a hooded man speaking to him about a man named "Fredrick." Blinx had never heard of this man but nonetheless he seemed to understand everything about the conversation. He hadn't heard everything but what he did hear disturbed him. The deep booming voice still haunted him, "Time is something we do not own, there is far too little of it at our disposal. But I have learned or an organization dedicated to the creation, maintenance, and distribution of time and while we cannot 'buy' ourselves more time we can prevent the flow of time where we need to," Blinx could feel a rather lump form in his throat at this point as the man paused, "But this 'Time Factory' can perhaps be swayed to cease and desist their time activities until the proper events have fallen into place."

Blinx wanted to shout out in protest but he was bound to silence in the dream. A voice did emanate from him, a female's, and her every word threatened malice, _I'll play with the little kitties before I kill them..._The voice was followed by laughter, cold and cruel, evil laughter.

Blinx forced himself out of bed and to his bathroom. His every step on the hardwood floor was like a battle in futility to stand. He forced himself the entire fifteen feet to the restroom where his paws crawled from touching the icy cold tile floor. He reaced to his left and flicked on a light switch.

The mirror reflected a defeated, exhausted and extremely stressed Lynx. Blinx stared into his own pale, bloodshot, yellow orbs that where his eyes. The shine had gone out and a ragged flicker remained. His scar on his right cheek was torn open, bloody and burning burning, badly.

_Now _Blinx was worried, he was exhausted and his scar had reopened, since his scar was acquired the last time the factory was attacked and had healed over almost completely since then and his eyes only paled whenever he lacked energy to pull himself out of bed, he assumed that something might be wrong at the factory.

Blinx shuffled as fast as he could over to his large closet, wrenched the heavy oaken doors open and donned his Time Sweeper Suit. As the large cat made his was to the door he felt a presence on the other side and he hesitated to open the door.

As he gripped the knob to the door a booming collection of voices from the other side shouted, "INTERFERE YOU WILL NOT, LEST YOUR CARCASS ROT!" Blinx clapped his paws over his ears to drown out the shouting but the deafening din grew louder and louder, the chant seemed to gain power as it grew in size. The force of the shouting came through the door and threw the young lynx onto his back.

Blinx laid on the ground for a moment, trying to get his bearings and to understand what had happened. What had knocked him over, and where did it go. Blinx tried to concentrate on the force but the voices were drawing his attention until he realized what had happened.

He jumped to his feet and wrenched the door open, where a young tan skinned, emerald-eyed human girl with brown "rabbit-eared" pigtails stood before him.

She smiled wickedly at a startled Blinx as she said with the most malicious of tones, "You should have listened..."

Blinx stood stone still as the girl moved forward and passed through him. Blinx felt as though he had been microwaved in reverse, his skin and fur were burning but his organs were artic cold. He could hear the chanting mingled with random information floating around in his head.

His whiskers twitched from the sensation and his eyes squeezed shut. Blinx held his gut to stop himself from throwing up, his eyes unfocused as he looked around for the green sun. When Blinx found the green blast of luminescent brilliance he ran at full speed.

As the light got brighter Blinx smiled a triumphant smile, soon he would be at the time factory and he'd be able to navigate that place like the back of his-WHUNK!

Blinx had just collided with something huge, and tough...and breathing.

Shaking off the vision blur Blinx stared up at a huge rocky monster, not unlike a dinosaur, but there was something strange about it, tentacles sprouted from its back and whipped in all directions, it's arms which looked like huge stony tree trunks were outstretched toward him. It's legs which were just as massive were pumping quickly in his direction.

The next part blurred past Blinx, suddenly as he was thrown through the air, his world tumbling around him. Gravity was not on his side at this point; the Time Sweeper struggled to steady his airborne traveling but failed miserably as his face collided with stone and concrete in the most painful fashion imaginable.

Blinx could taste blood as his pulled himself to his feet. He staggered to the nearest tree and held himself up trying to realize what had just happened to him. _Ok, a dinosaur just threw me 25 feet in the air. Not hard to understand…but what was that, it definitely wasn't a time monster._

Before Blinx had time to contemplate that any further the huge stone dinosaur had reappeared and found him. _I guess he's wants to finish the job…great, _Blinx thought bitterly.

Blinx could see it clearly now: red, rough and craggily scales, a huge horn on its face not unlike a triceratops; its eyes were dark sapphire with a silver flicker of hunger as its pupils; its teeth gleamed red inside of a mammoth, lipless mouth; its body was enormous, blocking out the sun with its back easily, with tentacles and rocky spikes jutting out of its shoulders and legs. It was definitely a mountain of an enemy, the ugliest mountain Blinx had ever seen.

The beast screeched and Blinx raised an eyebrow it was all he could do to keep from running away in wild terror.

Blinx charged the monster with a speed he'd never possessed before. He slid between the creature's legs and sprinted the final fifty yards for the time factory. As his destination came into view he realized that he was too late: the factory was already under attack.

The huge lavender walls that lined the building were smashed in and the clock that posed as the factory's emblem was shattered and lain at the stone base of the structure. Bodies were strewn all over the premises most were time sweepers, none were moving. As far as Blinx could see, small fires roared inside the factory and the sounds of battle were screeching to the outside.

Blinx gulped as he ran through the enormous cracked golden arch and found himself engulfed in darkness, he could only see the blazes that raged unchecked but nothing else. Groping around in the dark, the time sweeper found nothing but air, "Hello," he called but no answer greeted him.

Blinx closed his eyes and went over the blueprints of the factory in his head; _I'm in the public lobby. I need to get to the service elevator in the east wing._ He sighed as he realized that the building's structure was not proportional, the west wing was closest only being fifty feet from the entrance and built with a gym, and a cafeteria; nothing very useful or important. The north wing was located about 200 feet from the entrance and installed with the crystal assembly lines and distribution crafts that passed through the time gate to send the crystals to every universe in the galaxy. The east wing was by far the most important located about 500 feet from the entrance, storing the records of time: how it is made, how much is made every planetary cycle, how it is distributed, where it is distributed and how it is used after it is distributed. It also stored the weapons for time sweepers and the records of every sweeper's personal specifications. Perhaps most importantly, it stored the only elevator that allowed personal to ascend to the fourth floor which contained the Grand Crystal and the CEO's office.

The Grand Crystal is a giant, powerful crystal that holds the power to create time miasma, which, when frozen, can be harvested into time crystals. And the CEO is the only one with enough skill to craft time crystals without turning them into time monsters.

Blinx shuddered as he remembered the screech of a random time monster as clearly as if it were standing right next to him. Another blast of the same cry shot from the hallway leading to the east wing, Blinx felt his sweeper slip down his hands, slicked from the large amount of sweat he was generating as he stood completely still, waiting for some rabid time monster to burst forth from the flat hallway.

When nothing emerged from his destination the time sweeper pushed on through to his destination. A sound unlike any other Blinx had heard before filled his ears as he made his way to the elevator: a shattering followed by something peculiar, the sound of…existence (for lack of a better word) running backward. Chaos boomed and then warped into calmness and finally silence.

Blinx breathed a sigh of relief when the quiet was restored, however, his alleviation was short lived when an explosion filled his ears and caused a powerful purple flame to blast through the elevator doors and fill the hallway with a blistering blaze. Gripping his sweeper, the confused lynx desperately tried to vacuum the fire away, managing to only vacuum up enough to escape severe injury before his sweeper overloaded and failed. The agent tried over and over to activate his sweeper vacuum but to no avail, he could not get it to start.

The sweeper looked into the elevator shaft and saw two figures emerge from the oddly colored blaze: The emerald eyed girl with the "rabbit-eared" pigtails that Blinx had met earlier and another woman with black hair and blue eyes. She carried a guitar, wore a large pointed witch's hat, and a top that only covered part of her breasts and drew down until it was barely below her hips. She also wore a pair of sleeves that only covered her forearms, and boots that that ran to her upper thighs. All of her clothes were a deep shade of crimson even her lipstick was a deep red, all except her guitar which was a pale blue with a gold trim.

Both of the females halted when they came upon Blinx, staring at him with loathing confusion.

It was the girl who spoke first, "Ew, how did this _thing _survive the attack!?" She pointed at him as though he were a deadly germ.

The woman replied, "Aww who cares, it's just another little kitty to play with before we go…" Blinx recognized her voice at once: it was the woman from his dream, the same one who wanted to "play with the kitties."

Blinx gulped as he tried to find his voice, finally he found a high an squeaky one, "Who are," he cleared his throat and his voice came out clear, "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking for someone's name," The girl's emerald eyes flashed maliciously as she questioned the sweeper.

"Answer the question," Blinx growled, his temper spiking higher with each passing moment.

The woman with the guitar clicked her tongue in a scolding manner, "Ah-ah-ah, little kitties should learn their place now," she spoke in a teasing tone.

"Oh don't be so hard on the guy I-no, he can't help the he's just a stupid and uncultured animal with no manners," The girl replied to her companion.

Blinx glared at her, "So what's your name…" he spoke through gritted teeth.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but then she smiled mischievously causing Blinx to shout at her, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"Alright, calm down, sheesh. My name's Serena Harvey-"

"Ok now what are you two doing here," Blinx cut her off mid-sentence to which she gave him the middle finger.

"We were here to stop the flow of time, and now that we've _convinced_ the CEO to stop production we're just 'killing time' now," Blinx did not like the way she had said convinced or the smile she wore when she had said they were 'killing time.'

"Where is the CEO," Blinx was panicking at this point.

The girl dug in her ear lazily as she answered him, "Well I know where we left him, right next to that 'gi-normous' crystal…right before we blew it to hell and back!"

Blinx nearly fainted as he heard that but he realized that the only thing standing between their escape was him. His grip on his sweeper tightened, "So you came here," he was shaking as he spoke, "killed my comrades," his vision was glazed in a boiling red film, "destroyed the time crystal," he felt a feral rage begging to be unleashed, "AND NOW YOU THINK YOU'RE JUST GONNA WALK OUT!" Blinx didn't know what he would do next be he charged at them in a feral rage.

The females just leapt out of Blinx's path and made their way to the north wing. Blinx hot on their heels with blind fury propelling him.

As the three made their way to north wing and to the time gate Both I-no and Serena tried their best to attack the spinning gyroscope that would transport them to their preset coordinates.

The attack bounced off as though they weren't even there. The two girls instead turned to attack Blinx before jumping though the gate. Blinx didn't even feel the electric blast or the blast of pure radiation he just ran at full speed through the gate, engulfed by the bright blue light that would transport him to the location of the two femme fatals.

*********

**Ok, so probably not the best ending or chapter…at all, but it's the best I could do at this point. I'll try to get better, and for those of you who think you know where this is going…shut up cause u have a better idea than I do. sniff And thanks to all of you who actually read this thing, as always you guys rock!!**


End file.
